1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile nozzle device for spraying a lubricant to the surface of dies in a forging press. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a mobile nozzle device capable of operating in a timed relation to the operation of a press slider so as to move a lubricant nozzle into and out of a space between upper and lower dies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known to spray a mixture fluid consisting of a lubricant and compressed air onto the surfaces of dies in, for example, a forging press in advance of placement of a material for the purpose of enabling an easy parting of the forged article from the press, as well as for cooling and cleaning of the dies. A typical mobile nozzle device used for this purpose employs a plurality of lubricant nozzles provided on one side of a lubricant supply pipe. These nozzles are adapted to be moved into and out of the space between upper and lower dies so as to spray a mixture fluid containing a lubricant onto the surfaces of a plurality of dies at a time.
A typical conventional device for moving the lubricant nozzles into and out of the space between upper and lower dies employs a truck which carries a lubricant pipe provided at its end with the lubricant nozzles and which is movable back and forth into and out of the space by a pneumatic or a hydraulic actuator. Alternatively, the lubricant pipe is connected to the drive shaft of a transfer feeder through a cam mechanism so that the pipe is moved into and out of the space by the power of the drive shaft of the transfer feeder.
The conventional devices which employs the truck movable by the power of a pneumatic or hydraulic actuator or the cam mechanism driven by the power of the drive shaft of the transfer feeder essentially requires a long operation time of 1.5 to 2 seconds for the nozzles to complete one operation cycle, i.e., one reciprocating motion including forward stroke and a backward stroke to get into and out of the space between the dies. In recent years, the operation speed of presses is increasing to meet the demand for higher production efficiency so that the nozzles can stay in the space between the separated upper and lower dies only for such a short time that lubricant cannot be supplied in an amount large enough to achieve the expected effects.
In another conventional device of the type in which the lubricant nozzle means is thrust upon a slide to move following the latter, as shown for example, in U.S. States Pat. No. 4,520,643, high speed operation of the press tends to put the nozzle means out of the slide so that the nozzle means cannot follow the movement of the slide. Accordingly the acceleration of the nozzle means is limited below such a level that the nozzle means can positively follow. This results in preventing the high speed operation of the forging press. It is to be noted that it is desirable for a hot forging press to shorten the forging time for preventing wear of the dies. Increased operation speed of presses also causes problems such a mis-timing of the nozzle operation in relation to the timing of operation of the dies which is increased during repeated operation of the press or impossibility of use of conventional nozzle due to mismatching of operation timing of the nozzles and the press.